Fate's Dream
by Sniper Zero
Summary: Fate has a wierd dream and because of that she feels insecure about some things but fortunately for her Chrono's there to help her out. FatexChrono. Oneshot.


A/N: My second Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha fic and just to let you know...I DON'T CARE if Fate and Chrono are step-siblings. They're still not related by blood so it's okay, right?

* * *

Fate stood surprised in front of the altar, her blonde hair arranged in a way only brides would wear. She glanced at her self. In her hands, she was holding a bouquet of flowers. If she wasn't wearing a wedding dress right now, she would've thought they were beautiful but she _was_ wearing one and she didn't even know why!

'Maybe I'm going to get married?' She joked inwardly but soon found that that wasn't a very good idea as she heard a deep, mellow voice.

"So…are you ready?" Fate turned her attention to the owner of the voice and found that it was none other than Chrono! She opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. Mustering all the willpower she had, Fate somehow managed to speak although with difficulty.

"R-ready for what exactly?" Fate stuttered trying to hide her blush at how good Chrono looked in his black tuxedo. Her blush deepened when she felt Chrono capture her gaze with his own. Her heart beat a mile a minute. It felt as if the blue-haired boy looked at her as if she was the only woman he needed.

"Our wedding, silly." His voice was so gentle and Fate saw how his eyes glimmered with mirth when he spoke the words. She didn't know what to say so she was once again left speechless by Chrono.

In an attempt to divert her attention from Chrono's captivating gaze, Fate looked around the church they were in. She saw people seating in the benches, some of them she didn't even know. She inwardly sighed in relief, a huge load of her nervousness alleviated when she saw some familiar faces.

In the front row of the benches, were Arf, Lindy, Signum, Vita, Shamal and Yuuno smiling at her. She sent them a small but noticeable smile in return though she wondered where Nanoha and Hayate were. Even though she didn't know what exactly was going on or how the hell she got in the situation she was in right now, she felt a little sad that her two best friends were missing her wedding.

There was a moment of silence and in that moment, Fate locked eyes with Chrono and immediately all the nervousness and anxiety she was feeling evaporated away and was replaced with…dare she say it…love.

Suddenly, the voice of the priest broke her out of her thoughts. "If anyone one here has any objections as to why these two should be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest looked at the crowd, searching for confirmation of their approval of the wedding. When he sensed no one was against it, he continued to speak. "Then by the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you—" The church doors suddenly opened, surprising everyone and cutting off the priest.

"Wait! Chrono can't marry Fate-chan!" Said girl's eyes went wide like saucers when she saw who owned the voice.

"Hayate!" Fate gasped out. She couldn't believe it! Hayate, adorned in a pristine wedding dress much like hers, was stopping her wedding!

"Chrono can't marry Fate-chan!" Hayate repeated. "Because…because he's going to marry me!" she added, surprising Fate even more. The blonde opened her mouth to say something but whatever she was going to say never left her throat as another voice cut her off.

"He's also going to marry me!" Fate's eyes widened even more if it was even possible, when she saw it was Nanoha who said that. Like Hayate she was also wearing a wedding dress and she felt her head spin just by how her best friends wanted to marry her bridegroom!

"W-what? Hey guys…you're joking right?" Fate asked weakly despite how weak in the knees she felt.

"No, we're not. We're going to marry Chrono!" The two girls said surprisingly at the same time. "And you know what? He's also going to marry us! Isn't that right, Chrono?" What the!? Was it even possible to marry the both of them at the same time!? This has got to be some sick joke! Fate so desperately wanted to believe that.

The blonde turned to Chrono, hoping that he might be able to help settle things down. He caught her gaze and gave Fate an assuring smile that everything will be alright, easing her nerves.

"Don't worry Fate-chan, everything will be alright. I'll handle this." He turned to the two girls. "Hey you two! Of course I'll marry you!" Then he ran off to their side. Chrono saw the devastated expression Fate's face contained and decided that he should explain things. "Sorry Fate-chan, but everyone knows that two is always better than one so better luck next time!"

"Wait! But I…I also want to marry you!" Fate pleaded, tears falling from her ruby eyes.

"Sorry Fate-chan…but three's a crowd!" Nanoha told her in a bitchy way as she grabbed hold of Chrono's arm.

"Yeah!" Hayate agreed, giggling as she took hold of Chrono's other arm.

"Well…so long Fate-chan!" Chrono winked at the blonde then turned around to leave together with his two brides.

"C-Chrono! W-wait! WAIT!!"

* * *

"**WAIT!!"** Fate screamed out as she woke up, panting, sweat dripping down her face. The blonde looked around and she quickly realized she was in her bedroom. A small smile graced her lovely face once she realized the whole wedding thing was just a dream. 'Or rather a nightmare. I can't believe I just dreamt about marrying Chrono though! But still…he _did_ look really hot in his tuxedo.'

A small giggle escaped Fate's lips as a small blush ran across her face. She never thought she'd think Chrono was hot. Sure he looked good but not enough to make her blush…until now that is.

Fate's stomach growled, making her realize just how hungry she was. She automatically got off her bed and went downstairs, not quite sure how to face Hayate and Nanoha because of her latest dream. She was a little shocked when she saw the living room where Nanoha and Hayate usually were early in the morning empty. She didn't have the time to ponder about their whereabouts as the phone rang. Quickly, Fate ran to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" She greeted to the person on the other end.

"Hey babe, what's up?" A mixture of emotions ran through Fate once she realized it was Chrono on the other end. Fate gulped before willing herself to talk to Chrono.

"Don't call me 'babe' and what're you doing calling this early in the morning?" She asked, genuinely annoyed at being called 'babe' by Chrono. She heard the blue-haired boy chuckle on the other end making her frown a bit.

"Um…Fate? It's early in the morning?" Chrono confirmed with perplexity in his voice.

"Yeah it is! I'm still wearing my night clothes!" Chrono stayed silent making the blonde worry a bit. "Chrono?" She said his name to get his attention.

"Oh…sorry it's just that…well…" Chrono trailed off trying to find the right words. "It's already one in the morning!" He exclaimed, deciding to just tell her directly. Fate gasped loud enough for Chrono to hear on the other end. "What? You really just woke up?" The astonishment in his voice was evident and Fate couldn't help but nod her head even though she knew Chrono wouldn't be able to see her do so.

"Anyway what did you call for?" Fate asked quickly trying to change the subject, embarrassed about the fact that she slept in.

"Oh right. I want to meet you." Fate blushed at his choice of words but waited for him to elaborate further. "I have to talk to you about something important." Chrono said his voice all too serious.

"Why can't we just talk about it over the phone?" Fate suggested wondering what Chrono wanted to talk to her about.

"No!" The blue-haired boy exclaimed suddenly, surprising Fate. There was a short moment of silence as he coughed and cleared his throat. "Um…what I mean is that this is something we have to talk about face to face." His voice was gentler this time as he spoke.

"Okay, if you say so." Fate gave in but then something hit her mind. "But where do we meet?"

"How about Café Clannad? You know the place, right?"

"It's that popular café, right?" The blonde asked for confirmation.

"Yeah it is." He answered simply.

"Oh…okay, I guess I'll meet you there. Bye then." Fate was about to replace the phone back but Chrono spoke unexpectedly, stopping the blonde from doing so.

"Oh by the way Fate…you said you were still wearing your night clothes, right?" There was mischievousness in Chrono's voice that Fate didn't even know he had as he spoke.

"Y-yeah…what about it?" Fate asked cautiously.

"Just trying to imagine you in them." He chuckled then continued. "Anyway…I bet you're wearing only that button-up shirt aren't you?" Fate looked at herself and blushed when she realized Chrono was right. The blue-haired boy continued on. "And knowing you…you probably have that shirt unbuttoned…" Fate's blush deepened when Chrono got another right guess. "And your underwear…you're wearing the black ones aren't you?" By the time Chrono said that, Fate's face was a burning crimson in color. She didn't know what to say! It was like he's actually seeing her!

When she still didn't speak, Chrono got a little worried. "Fate?"

"Baka! Ecchi! Hentai!" Fate exclaimed then immediately hung up on Chrono. She felt annoyed at him right now. He didn't know that he made her feel exposed and unprotected! Shaking her head to rid herself of these thoughts, Fate was about to prepare to leave but something in a table caught her eye and she went to check it out.

It was a note. 'And judging from the handwriting it's Nanoha's.' Fate thought.

_Fate-chan you were so sound asleep that Hayate and I just didn't have the heart to wake you up. We went shopping together in case you're wondering._

_P.S. You're breakfast is in the fridge. Just heat it up in the microwave._

Fate just smiled at the note then she went up to her room which she was sharing with Hayate and Nanoha to prepare to meet Chrono.

* * *

Fate walked in the café, amazed at how sophisticated it looked. She scanned the area to find Chrono but frowned when she couldn't. Thinking that he was running late, she helped herself to find a seat. 'And to think that he was the one that invited me to meet him…' Fate thought but didn't have the time to continue for as soon as she took her seat, a drink was already served to her.

"Umm…I think you got the wrong table. I didn't order anything yet." Fate explained to the waiter.

"Of course I know that. What? You think I'm an idiot?" The waiter unexpectedly snapped at her and Fate was at a loss for words.

"Tomoya stop being rude to our customer." A brown-haired waitress came in, scolding the waiter. The waiter, Tomoya, Fate assumed, glared at the waitress before sighing and giving in.

"Fine, Nagisa." He then turned to Fate. "Miss that guy over there told me to give you this." Tomoya then pointed somewhere. The blonde followed where he was pointing and she saw Chrono waving at her. She thanked the waiter for giving her the drink then waved back at Chrono, wondering when he had arrived.

The blue-haired boy stood up from where he was sitting and moved to Fate's table.

"Did I make you wait long?" Fate asked as soon as Chrono sat down.

"Not really, I just got here a few minutes before you did." Chrono said smiling sweetly at Fate, making her blush. "So…" The blue-haired boy began, trying to start a conversation with Fate.

"So?" Fate asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"How's life?" Chrono asked randomly. Fate looked at him weirdly before deciding to go along with his plan whatever it was.

"Can't complain…you?" Fate took another sip of her drink as she waited for Chrono to answer, her gaze never leaving him, making him feel nervous all of a sudden.

"I'm doing great myself." He answered.

"That's good." Fate replied when she sensed that Chrono wasn't going to say anything else. Chrono still didn't reply, giving birth to an uncomfortable silence between the two. Fate pretended to be occupied with her drink, trying to avoid eye contact as much as possible with Chrono, her dream still fresh in her mind. After what seemed like an eternity, Fate placed the cup back on the table a little more loudly than she expected, shattering the silence and making Chrono jump a bit.

"Chrono are you sure you're okay? You seem nervous." Fate stated.

"Ah…y-yeah, I'm okay. Never felt better." Chrono managed to stutter out then when he noticed that Fate was staring at him unconvinced, he gave out a short laugh, his hand on the back of his head as if to prove his point.

"So what's the important thing you have to talk about?" Fate asked getting straight to the point, hoping that somehow Chrono will gain some of his calm again.

"W-well…" Chrono stuttered out as he looked outside the window, finding the scenery very attractive all of a sudden. "I-it's about you, Fate." The blonde frowned, getting slightly annoyed at Chrono's stalling.

"I think I could have figured that out." Chrono panicked inwardly even more when he heard the slight undertone of irritation in Fate's voice.

"W-well…it involves a lot of stuff actually…" Fate narrowed her eyes at Chrono and stood up, feeling fed up of his stalling. If he was going to be so nervous talking to her about it in person then he could have just done so over the telephone rather than having her waste her time here.

"Look Chrono…I only came here because there was something important you had to talk to me about, but since you're obviously too nervous about it…let's just do it next time. I'm leaving. Thanks for the drink though." Chrono watched Fate walk off and as she was about to reach the door something inside him snapped and he rushed off to her.

"Wait!" He exclaimed as he took hold of Fate's delicate hand in his. "I'm sorry Fate…but I was only so nervous because…because…I never confessed to a girl before!" A crimson hue colored Fate's cheeks as the blonde realized what Chrono what trying to say and she blushed all the more once she realized the position they were in. Chrono was holding her hand as he knelt, much like how a guy proposing to a girl looks. This of course, attracted the attention of the people in the café but Fate willed herself to ignore them.

"C-Chrono…I…you're really confessing to me?" She asked in disbelief. Chrono immediately nodded his head without hesitation.

"Yes! I am! Fate…I want you to be my girlfriend!" Tomoya almost fell down upon hearing what Chrono said.

"What the hell!? I thought he was asking her to marry him!" He felt someone pulling the sleeve of his shirt. He turned to see who it was.

"Fuko thinks you should be quiet and not ruin their moment." Fuko said as she put her index finger over her lip to emphasize her point.

"I think so too Tomoya." Nagisa agreed then she looked back to see what was happening between Chrono and Fate.

"Chrono…I…do you really like me that much?" Fate asked growing anxious all of a sudden. It wasn't her first time being confessed to but she didn't know why she was feeling the way she was at the moment.

"I love you. Why would I lie about that?" Chrono didn't falter as he said the words and Fate couldn't detect an ounce of dishonesty in his voice. The blonde smiled at him but there was something she couldn't get out of her head.

"But…but…how do I know…you won't betray me for either Nanoha-chan or Hayate-chan?" Fate felt ashamed as she asked the question. She couldn't believe her dream was making her so distrustful of Chrono and even Nanoha and Hayate but nevertheless she continued to speak. "How can I believe that you'll always be by my side? That you won't run off on our wedding day like you did in my—" Fate caught herself before she was able to continue further and she just left it at that.

"I can't guarantee that I'll be able to always stay by your side but you can be sure that I'll never betray you even if…" Chrono trailed off trying to think of something ridiculous but possible. "Even if…even if Nanoha and Hayate asked me to marry the both of them, I'll still choose to be with you." Tears were threatening to fall in Fate's eyes but she held them back. She didn't want to make Chrono think he was making her cry. (A/N: Though technically, he is…)

Fate sniffled. "Then prove it." She challenged Chrono. The blue-haired boy blinked for a moment then smiled at Fate as he stood up. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, pulling Fate closer to him. The blonde was surprised to say the least at how her petite figure fit so perfectly against him. Without her accord, Fate's arms wrapped themselves around Chrono, feeling the warmth his body generated.

"You sure are demanding Fate but that's alright. I love you just the way you are." Chrono whispered in Fate's ear, taking in the scent of her blonde hair.

* * *

It was already dark when Fate reached home. When she opened the door, Nanoha was the first to greet her.

"Oh welcome back, Fate. Where were you all day?" The brunette asked and Fate felt her hard beat rapidly.

"Yeah, when we came back you were gone." Hayate said as she came in to greet Fate as well.

"Oh…well…I was at Café Clannad…" Fate said, deciding not to lie to them but not tell the whole truth either.

"For the whole day?" Hayate continued her interrogation.

"Well…when I realized the time, it was already late." Fate reasoned out, trying to convince both Nanoha and Hayate. "Anyway it's been a long day so I'll just lie down in bed for a while." She was about to go to their room but Nanoha stopped Fate.

"Wait, Fate did you go out looking like that?" Nanoha asked and the blonde just nodded. "My, you can be so unladylike sometimes. This whole time you didn't realize your lip gloss is smudged." Nanoha pointed towards Fate's lips. (A/N: Not sure if lip gloss gets smudged but if it doesn't the pretend that it does! :-P)

"That's strange…you always put on lip gloss perfectly Fate." Hayate commented making Fate back away out of nervousness. "And come to think of it…you smell…different today as well…" she added.

"Hey…you're right!" Nanoha agreed.

"Ah…well I _was_ at a café for a long time so maybe the smell of coffee got into me?" Fate knew there was no use in lying to Nanoha and Hayate so she did the only thing she could do. She ran for their room and locked the door to avoid any further questions.

"Fate-chan gets embarrassed so easily…" Hayate said smiling as she looked at where Fate just ran off to.

"Yeah and she thinks we don't know a thing that happened to her today!" Nanoha agreed then the two girls looked at each other and they couldn't help but giggle at how cute Fate was acting a moment ago.

* * *

A/N: It's kinda long but I wonder if it's good. I'm sure they're all OOC though.


End file.
